


Deck The Halls

by Gcgraywriter



Series: Paneville [28]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book: The Tales of Beedle the Bard, Daddy Neville, F/M, Healer Susan Bones, Holly - Freeform, Mommy Pansy, POV Pansy Parkinson, Poison, St Mungo's Hospital, antidote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcgraywriter/pseuds/Gcgraywriter
Summary: Prompt 15 - AntidoteThere's nothing like a mothers love
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Series: Paneville [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721938
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Paneville





	Deck The Halls

“You must have forgotten!” She insisted in a hiss

“I didn’t forget, It’s the last thing I do every time I leave.” Neville insisted quietly, the fire had faded from his words as they both looked down at the child in the bed. 

“Then how did she get them?” she demanded, the tears welling up in her eyes as she perched on the edge of the bed. Zinnia lay motionless in her bed, her normally tanned skin seemed so pale in the dim light. 

“I don’t know,” He whispered, placing his hand on Pansy’s shoulder. She leant forward, stroking her daughters face feeling how warm and sticky it felt despite her shivers. Pansy accio’d another blanket over, placing it over the sleeping child. 

“I’ll go and see if the healer is here yet.” Pansy nodded without saying anything as she clamped her fist to her mouth to stop herself from crying. She knew deep down that Neville was always very particular about letting the children into the greenhouse. It had irritated her in the past how long it took him to cast the protective wards over the entrances. But as she stared at her sickly child, no process would ever be too long or in-depth again. She closed her eyes and prayed to every deity she could remember the name of for help. 

She had been so bright and active just a few hours ago, playing with her kitten. The cat in question which had been called Smudge was curled up next to her head as if offering comfort to her owner. Pansy stroked it setting off the round of purrs as it curled up closer to her daughter’s neck.

Pansy wasn’t sure how long it was before Neville came back in followed by a face from their past. She stood up slowly as she watched the woman enter the room. 

“Susan came as fast as she could,” Neville said, standing in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest as though trying to shrink. 

“So, what are her symptoms?” Susan Bones asked as she stepped towards the bed, pointing her wand at their daughter. 

“She’s been sick a few times, she had a fever and went all floppy and weak about half an hour ago,” Pansy said, clearing her throat as she watched the healer work. 

“We found her with some berries, they look like Holly,” Neville said, stepping closer. Pansy looked at him, offering him her hand to hold. 

Susan nodded as she checked Zinnia’s pulse and pupils. It wasn’t long before she turned to them, her face serious. 

“She’s going to need a decoction of Glycyrrhiza Glabra, Carosella and Ardraka. That she’s been sick is a good thing, it means that any remnants of the berries should be out of her stomach. You may need some activated charcoal too.” 

“Will she be alright?” Pansy asked quietly. 

“It’s too early to tell. It might be best if we get her to the hospital, we can administer the antidote there and monitor her progress.” Susan said, honestly. Pansy nodded, feeling her heart in her throat.

“I’ll take her if you get her stuff together?” Neville offered, 

Pansy nodded mutely as Neville moved forward to scoop their daughter out of bed complete with the covers like a cocoon. Smudge meowed in complaint as he was left behind. 

She watched as he disappeared through the door, taking their girl with him. 

“I’ll do my best Pansy,” Susan promised before disappearing with Neville a moment after. The house fell back into silence as Pansy stood frozen to the spot. She heard a noise at the door and turned. 

“Will Zinnie be ok?” Logan asked as he crept forward. Pansy felt her lip tremble as she beckoned him forward. She nodded but couldn’t stop the tears as he rushed into her arms. 

“Daddy’s taken her to the hospital to be checked over. We’ll have to get going in a moment, get a book or something to read at the hospital, alright? I don’t know how long we’ll be.”

“Ok, Mom,” He agreed, pulling away, running for the door. 

Within a few minutes, they were both on the landing with their bags. Logan pushed passed her into Zinnia’s room. 

“What are you doing?” She asked. 

“I’m going to take the tales of beadle the bard to read to her. she loves the one about the muggle knight and the three witches. Daddy does the best voices,” He said sadly. 

Pansy bit her lip to stop the sob that threatened to leave her as she pulled her son towards her. 

“I’m sure she’ll love that. Come on, let’s go,”

They moved downstairs and got ready to throw the floopow into the fireplace when she noticed the bright red berries hanging from the boughs she had hung up earlier that week. While she was looking, she heard something drop off, and watching the tiny red bead bounce across the floor felt a dawning horror. She grabbed her wand and accio’d all the berries and boughs before throwing them onto the fire and setting them all alight. 

“Mommy?” Logan asked nervously as the flames died away. 

“Come on, darling, Daddy will be wondering where we are.” She choked as she gripped the black dust in her hand. She threw it in, and when the flames lashed green, they stepped in. “Saint Mungo’s Hospital.” She called as they were whisked away. 

~~~

Pansy stirred awake and rubbed at her neck as she tried to move on the hospital chair. She wasn’t sure what had woken her. 

“Courage friends, and do not yield” she cried, wiping the sweat from her brow. As the drops fell glittering onto the earth, the inscription blocking their path vanished and they found that they were able to move upwards once more.” She listened as Neville read the familiar story. He did indeed do the best voices. 

It was dark outside as she climbed out of the chair in need of water. She reached the table by the bed and smiled with relief as she saw her children tucked in together. Logan was asleep but Zinnia, looking so much more alive, watched her father with a rapt expression on her face as he continued on with the story. She sipped on her water and stood next to him, kissing him on the head as she held him close. She owed him an apology. He rubbed her arm as if knowing what she was thinking before smiling at her. She returned the smile, feeling such relief, knowing that her daughter would be alright.


End file.
